Avengers X Reader One Shots
by George K. Tolkien
Summary: Want to know what it's like being with an Avenger? Now you can! I'm doing Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, Loki, all the Avengers, Nick Fury, Hill, and Coulson. Maybe a young Odin. Maybe... Suggest ideas in the comments for other one shots.
1. Loki X Reader: Unfaithful Brother

**This is the first time I've written in a while, but I wanted to do something different. So, I've read a bunch of these, and they're reader x someone one-shot collections. This is my Avengers One-shot Collection. Loki, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, Bruce, and Tony are included. This one is Loki X Reader. Y/N means your name and YHC means your hair color.**

Y/N ran down the halls of the Avengers Tower, her YHC hair covering her face. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what she saw in her bedroom. Her husband, Thor Odinson, was kissing Jane, her sister, on the mouth.

Y/N was going to tell Thor something important. She had cancer. The young woman was dying and now her husband was sucking face with her sister. Things couldn't have gotten any worse.

As the woman ran through the halls, she ran into her brother in law, now a member of SHIELD. The dark haired man was taken by surprise, then held onto the sobbing woman that he took close to his heart.

"Whatever is the matter, Y/N?" The young god questioned, concerned for his only friend.

Y/N struggled for words, for thinking about what she saw only upset her more. She didn't speak as she dragged her brother in law to her room, where things between her husband and sister had only gotten more heated.

Jane's arms were wrapped around Thor's waist, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, still,kissing him on the mouth. Thor's hands were...never mind. Your mind can fill in the gaps, but either way, both were wrapped around eachother, slowly moving toward the bed.

Loki placed his hand over his mouth, rage filling his eyes. The pair still hadn't noticed Y/N and the young god of mischief.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Loki shouts, getting the attention of Thor and his mistress.

The two break apart, Thor stuttering and tries to explain himself while Jane sits on the bed, staring at the floor.

"You don't need to explain anything, Thor. You love my sister, so you can have her. It's not like we're going to be married for that much longer anyway," Y/N interrupts, no longer caring about her sister and husband's affair. All she cared about was the fact that her days were numbered. She was going to live it up while she could.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 **So, what'd you think? First X Reader story on ...I think.**


	2. Coulson X Reader

**I'd like to give a shout out to MiniM236 who suggested to concept of the one shot. I'm sorry if you didn't want a Reader X Coulson, but I did do the pranking. So, since that's all cleared up, ONWARD, FELLOW ASGARDIANS!**

Y/N and her boyfriend, Agent Phil Coulson, snuck through SHIELD HQ, water guns in their holsters, and water balloons in the briefcases that had "information" for directorr Nick Fury. The two walk into Fury's office, evil grins on their faces.

"Agent L/N, Coulson. Do you have the information on HYDRA?" Fury asked.

Y/N nodded, still smiling along with Coulson. They sat down and opened their briefcases, the open cases facing towards them.

Fury sat at his desk, waiting for a computer chip and file, but instead got a water balloon to the face. His eye widened, shock and his name sake filled his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Fury exclaims.

"We thought that maybe you'd think it's funny. Now, we have to get Hill. She's in the range,right?" Y/N asked, still smiling. She knew that Fury would never be that harsh on her. After all, he adopted her.

The director nodded, suppressing a smile.

The young woman smiled and skipped out of the office, while her partner in crime stayed behind. After a few minutes, Coulson came out of Fury's office, grinning like an idiot. His girlfriend thought that it was because they were about to prank Agent Hill, but little did she know that a surprise was waiting for her in the shooting range.

As the couple entered the room, it was empty, save for a small spotlight with a small set of keys on a very small key ring. Y/N walked over to the keys as Coulson pulled a small locked box out of his briefcase.

Y/N gasped as she read the keys. They said: " Will, You, Marry, Me?" and on two others there was "Yes, and No".

Behind her, Phil cleared his throat.

"Will you?" He asked, holding the box out for her to see. She pulled the yes key off and unlocked the box to see a simple gold band, nothing special.

"It's perfect," Y/N exclaimed.

THE END!


	3. Wanda X Male Reader: Pray for Me

**This was suggested by a male reader, so here it is, all mah dudes! I'll be able to update every Saturday, unless I'm caught up in wedding planning. So here it is, Wanda Maximoff X Male Reader! Enjoy! P.S. This is in the Reader's POV.**

I run down the halls of the hospital, looking for my wife's room. We were married a year ago and we've been trying for kids since. Now, our wish has come true.

I find room 234 B and walk in. My wife is laying in the bed, sweat covering her forehead, fast asleep. I sit in the chair next to her, softly rubbing her hand. A nurse comes into the room, carrying two little bundles of blue fabric. The little babies begin to cry, waking Wanda up, her green eyes shooting open. The nurse hands one little guy to me and one to Wanda.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"One is Y/F/N Jr and one is Erik Peter Y/L/N" she tells me.

I smile at the twins, knowing that not only am I a husband, I am now a father. Pray for me.

THE END

 **I hope you liked it! If you want to request a oneshot, please tell me the plot and love interest. BAIIIII**


	4. Loki X Reader Part 2

**So, here's the fourth chapter, and part two of the first chapter.**

 _"You don't need to explain anything, Thor. You love my sister, so you can have her. It's not like we're going to be married for that much longer anyway," Y/N interrupts, no longer caring about her sister and husband's affair. All she cared about was the fact that her days were numbered. She was going to live it up while she could._

Y/N laid in the hospital bed, her life slowly fading away. After the fight with Thor and Jane, she'd left the Tower. Loki followed her, trying to keep her safe. He was too late. Y/N was pulled into an alleyway and stabbed. Loki rushed her to the hospital, praying that she'd stay alive. She'd been in the ER for 3 days and still hadn't woken up.

"Oh, Y/N, why did you have to leave?" Loki asked, his head in his hands.

"You love her,"a voice asked from the door frame.

Loki turned his head with a wild wrath in his emerald eyes. Thor stood by the door, his arm wrapped around Jane's waist. The young god of mischief noticed something he hadn't before. Jane had their mother's ring on her finger.

"Why does she have Mother's ring?" Loki growled out through his teeth.

Thor rolled his eyes and pulled Jane closer to him. She giggled as she pressed herself to Thor's body, pulling his lips down to hers.

"When she dies, I will take Jane as my wife and make her immortal like you and I, brother. Jane is already with child," Thor explained, smiling," I will finally have an heir, since Y/N was insufficient in that area."

The smile on Thor's face diminished as a soft rustling came from the bed. Loki turned his head to see beautiful Y/E/C orbs staring at him, tears wetting them.

"Thor, I know that I am to die tonight, but I have to tell you something," Y/N whispered.

Thor tilted his head as if to say 'go on.'

"I always loved your broth-"

Her heart stopped. Tears filled Loki's eyes. He barely registered the fact that Thor and Jane left, only that the woman he loved was dead.

The heart monitor began again as a pale golden glow filled the room.

"What in Valhalla?" Loki asked himself. He wasn't preforming any magic.

Y/N stood from the bed, still glowing. She walked to Loki, placing her forehead to his. Y/N stopped glowing, but her skin was still a soft golden color. She wiped the tears from his eyes, placing her hand to his cheek.

"I will never die, unless your love for me dies, Loki. Until then, I will always be yours," Y/N told him.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **So, did you like it? I hope you liked the ending. Comment and suggest one shots, people! Bye!**_


End file.
